


Silver

by Oldguybones



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, Brief Mention of Needles (Not in a sexual context), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: "What would you think about me getting my dick pierced?" Richie asks as he and Eddie lay in bed one evening. AKA Nothing but pure smut about Richie getting his dick pierced and fucking Eddie with it.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr about Richie getting his dick pierced and how it would enhance their sex. This is set in the same universe as my other NSFW drabbles, set a few years before them.

“Oh, fuck yes baby, yes!” Eddie cried out in pleasure as he frantically moved his hips down against his husband’s. His hands were planted on Richie’s chest while his head hung low, unable to hold back all his whimpers and moans of pleasure. Richie gripped his hips and guided his movements down harder, effectively slamming down onto him. “Touch me, please! I’m so fucking close!”

Richie’s lips curled up in a smug grin, completely enamored with the sounds and sights of Eddie falling apart on top of him. He moved one hand to curl his long fingers around Eddie’s hard length and began stroking him in time with the bounce of his hips. “Fuuuuck, Eds,” he groaned, snapping his hips up to meet Eddie’s. “If you keep acting so damn sexy, I’m gonna have to come inside you. Is that what you want, my come inside you?”

Eddie let out a whimper, nodding his head desperately. His hands moved to grip their headboard, his body falling forward with the force of Richie’s rough thrusts. Eddie’s mouth hung open, unable to produce any of the pleading words running through his mind. Instead, a string of loud moans fell from his lips, ones that threatened to disturb their neighbors, as the head of Richie’s dick repeatedly slammed against his prostate.

Richie sat up just enough to graze his teeth over one of Eddie’s nipples, an action which sent a spark of pleasure rushing through his body, just enough to send him over the edge. As he spilled into his husband’s fist, the only thing coming from Eddie’s mouth was a continuous chant of his name, lasting throughout his entire release. His entire body shook in the aftermath as Richie pounded into him a few more times before finally spilling inside him, blunt nails digging into the soft skin of his hip. 

Eddie wordlessly collapsed onto Richie’s chest, moaning softly at the feeling of his husband’s dick still seated inside him. Richie smiled, the sound warming his heart as he ran his nails up and down Eddie’s back. He placed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s brown curls. Slowly the two came down from their highs, relishing in the tender moments of the after glow. 

It was only interrupted when Richie spoke up a few minutes later, uttering words that equally shocked and intrigued Eddie. “What would you think about me getting my dick pierced?” 

Eddie quickly sat up, his eyes wide in shock at the question. With a soft hum, he moved off of Richie, settling on his knees beside him. “I think it would hurt like hell,” he answered, shaking his head. “Why would you want to do that to yourself?”

Richie chuckled, reaching his hand up to curl his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, “C'mon, you can’t tell me it wouldn’t look awesome.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Eddie muttered in agreement.

Richie used his grip on his husband’s hair to gently pull him down so that his lips were pressed against Eddie’s neck, right behind his ear, “Think about it slamming against your prostate. Over and over and over again.” 

Eddie tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, holding back a breathy moan at the thought. “Would you really want to go through that?” he asked thoughtfully. 

Richie shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Eddie chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Even after a few years of marriage, Richie continued to surprise him; there was never a boring day with him. “Okay, well, if you really want to…”

 

A week later found them at the local piercing shop downtown. Richie was laid out on the black table, his shaking hands resting on his stomach. His head turned to the side, trying his best to offer his husband a reassuring smile. But from the way Eddie leaned forward and kissed his forehead, he could tell that the forced smile revealed the massive bundle of nerves he currently was.

“You’re crazy,” Eddie murmured softly to him as he watched the piercer pull a long, thick needle from its packaging. His gaze returned to his husband with a sympathetic smile. 

“Crazy for you,” Richie corrected him with a dopey grin. 

Eddie shook his head, “No, you’re just crazy.”

“Alrighty, are you ready?” the piercer asked, holding the needle between her glove clad fingers. 

Richie tilted his head back to rest on the table, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah, lets do this.”

“Okay, take a deep breath in and exhale on three,” she instructed him, speaking in a calm voice, that still did little to settle his nerves.

Eddie reached up to grab one of Richie’s hands, squeezing it between his own. He kept his eyes fixed on Richie’s face, unable to handle the sight of what would be happening in apparently three seconds. Richie took in a deep breath and held it for a couple seconds, waiting to hear the countdown.

“Here we go. 1…2…3.”

Richie did as he was instructed, exhaling his held breath on three. It was cut off suddenly by a harsh, sudden pain, his face scrunching up while his teeth clenched tightly. After the initial shock set his skin on fire, he let out a trembling breath in the form of a relieved laugh. He looked back over at Eddie, tears tickling the corners of his eyes. His chest rose with another deep breath, his face contorting in a cringe of discomfort once again as the jewelry slid into place. 

“You did it!” Eddie cheered, curiously peeking down to get a glimpse of the silver metal against Richie’s skin. The sight sent a surge of excitement through his body, Richie’s initial words of persuasion running through his mind. In the background, Eddie could vaguely the piercer going over aftercare instructions with his husband. He knew he should be paying attention but all he could think about was the small metal ball tickling against the back of his throat or, as Richie had mentioned, it repeatedly hitting against his prostate. A light blush dusted over his freckled cheeks. He had to physically shake his head to try and rid himself of the image, at least long enough to get the two of them home. 

In the car, Richie seemed to noticed. From his spot in the passenger seat, he looked over as Eddie drove, his knuckles turning white from their tight grip on the steering wheel. His eyes fell lower to notice the straining bulge in his husband’s jeans. “What do we have here?” he asked, feigning innocence as his fingers walked along Eddie’s thigh, creeping up dangerously close to his crotch.

“Shut up!” Eddie exclaimed, half-heartedy smacking his hand away as he tried to regain his focus on the road. 

“You thinking about how it’s gonna feel?” Richie asked, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. His eyes darkened with lust as he pressed the palm of his hand to the bulge in Eddie’s jeans. He grinned proudly at the involuntary whimper to escape his husband’s parted lips as he skillfully popped open the button of his jeans. “You’re gonna be able to feel it when you swallow my cock.”

“Mmm, baby, you don’t have to do this.” Eddie’s words were laced with concern, but the way his hips shifted slightly under his touch told a different story. “You’re in pain, don’t worry about me.” 

Richie squirmed uncomfortably as a thought crept into his mind of pounding into his husband while he cried out in pleasure with an intensity they’d never experienced before. The mere thought and the little whimpers Eddie let out were stirring a pool of desire within him, causing a wave of discomfort as his dick hardened. “No, no, no. It’s fine! I’m good!” he insisted adamantly. 

Eddie let out a quiet chuckle, which, despite his best efforts, turned into a moan when Richie’s hand slid under the waistband of his underwear. Any and all words nearly left him when he felt Richie loosely wrap his fingers around his hard length. “Richie, you really—it doesn't—it’s really–”

Richie snickered smugly, tightening his grip around Eddie and stroking his hand over his shaft, trying to establish a steady rhythm the best he could beneath the jeans constricting his movements. “It’ll be a while before I can pound your ass again so I just wanna make you feel good, baby.”

“Richie,” Eddie whined, his fingers somehow wrapping tighter around the steering wheel. He forced his gaze to remain focused on the road, despite the knowledge of how filthy his husband must be looking right in the passenger seat. 

“Mmmm fuck, and when I do–” he trailed off, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the head. “I can’t wait to hear you scream when I ram it against your prostate, over and over and over again.”

Eddie felt the heat in his stomach intensify, both from the dirty words and the dirty picture they painted. Despite still being tucked into his jeans, if anyone looked close enough for long enough, it would be obvious what they were doing and the thought was wildly exhilarating to him. Eddie swallowed a moan, trying to prevent his hips from thrusting up. “Please, Richie. I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, you are,” Richie growled, speeding up his rhythm, “And you’re gonna come while thinking about my dick inside you.” 

Eddie parted his lips, hunching forward sightly as his release washed over him, causing his hips to sputter forward. Richie slide his hand out and brought a finger to his lips, licking it clean of his husband’s come. Eddie stole a glance in his direction, the sight drawing out a loud groan from him. 

“Holy shit Richie,” he murmured as they pulled into their apartment building. “That was so sexy.”

Richie’s grin faded to a pained grimace as his tone changed, almost comically so, “Oh good, because I am in unbelievable pain right now.”

“Like I said, you are crazy,” Eddie chuckled, rebuttoning his pants and sliding out of the drivers seat to help Richie inside. He’s got a bit of a limp to his walk as Eddie’s arm remains wrapped around his waist, helping him all the way to up to their apartment. “Lay down, I’ll grab you some Tylenol.”

 

The following few days went exactly as such, Eddie taking excellent care of Richie. Per the aftercare instructions, he advised Richie to drink a lot of water, often times randomly handing him a glass of water and tilting it against his lips until he drank it all. He made sure laundry was done, to ensure Richie’s favorite, most comfortable pairs of underwear were clean. He reminded Richie to keep it clean, despite him already being on top of it, and welcomed him out of the shower with warm, clean towels fresh from the dryer. He even insisted he take a multivitamin for overall health, eagerly offering to take one as well. Richie suspected this to be a ruse, crafted solely to coerce him into taking the vitamins Eddie had been trying to push on him for quite some time now.

For weeks, Richie obliged. Merely because the anticipation continued to build and build. Almost every day since he got pierced, the thought of fucking his husband hard with the silver metal motivated him to do anything to ensure a quick and thorough healing process. 

Finally, the time had come; they’d been planning it for weeks and weeks, talking about it on multiple occasions, which almost always led to something more. Multiple handjobs had taken place over filthy words about what Richie would do to Eddie once he was finally in the clear to resume their typical sex activities. It had even led to Eddie being balls deep in Richie multiple times over the past few weeks; something they didn’t normally partake in so frequently. 

What really sent Eddie over the edge was the text he received when he emerged from the shower at the gym. “ **Hurry home ;) Can’t wait to be buried inside you.** ”

When he rushed through the door, Richie was sprawled out on the couch waiting for him, wearing nothing but a smirk. “Bedroom. Now,” Eddie demanded, pointing an aggressive finger in the general direction of their bedroom. Seamlessly, Richie rose from the couch and walked over to him, grabbing both of his cheeks to bring their lips together in a frustratingly gentle kiss. “Hey, love. How was work?” he asked, feigning a tone of casualness as his gaze fell down between their bodies. He purposefully licked his lips at the sight of the obvious bulge in his husband’s trousers. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Eddie repeated again, but this time, his words weren’t as firm as they were before, clearly falling apart with each passing second.

“Anything for you Eds,” Richie replied with a wink, spinning on his heel to head towards their bedroom. Eddie’s eyes trailed up his legs to his bare ass, rolling his eyes affectionately at the words **USDA PRIME** tattooed on his left cheek. Eddie wanted to say it was a mistake from his youth but to that very day, Richie swore he had zero regrets about it. 

He followed Richie to the bedroom, excited fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt. Richie seemed to notice this when he walked in and pushed away his hands, long fingers undoing each button until he could push the button up off his shoulders. He leaned forward to press hot, open mouth kisses all along his collarbones and chest, trailing lower to run his tongue teasingly over a nipple. A smirk graced his lips at the whimper the action elicited. Looking up at Eddie, his bright blue eyes darkened with lust, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. He let out a groan as Eddie’s fingers gripped a handful of his curls, guiding to his mouth to the other nipple. He paid it the same attention he did the first while both of his hands ran down his sides, each grabbing a handful of Eddie’s pert ass. 

Relishing in the moan he could feel rumbling in Eddie’s chest, he kissed up to his neck, attacking it with a hot mix of lips and teeth. The sensation caused Eddie to rut his hips forward, spurred on by Richie’s hands on his ass, guiding his movements. They both let out sounds of pleasure from the action, only to be silenced when their lips connected in a messy, desperate kiss. Richie’s fingers made quick work of his belt buckle and then the button on his trousers, holding Eddie’s hips for stability as he stepped out of them, nearly tripping with how frantically he tried to kick them away.

A bark of laughter sounded from Richie’s lips as he crouched down to pull off Eddie’s shoes, one by one. Eddie’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment at how easy it was to rid himself of his pants now. Richie, however, didn’t even seem fazed as he grabbed both of Eddie’s cheeks and brought their lips together in another deep, languid kiss. After a minute, he broke the kiss to whisper fondly against his lips, “I love you so much.” He hooked his finger in the waistband of Eddie’s underwear, letting them fall to the floor. With a smirk, Richie fell back onto the bed, curling a finger towards him to beckon Eddie into joining him. 

Eddie was eager to climb onto the bed and immediately made a move to straddle Richie’s lap, but stopped when he noticed Richie slowly shaking his head. “Turn around,” he instructed, his tone low from the desperate desire coursing through him. The same one which had held him captive for weeks on end and now that he was about to get exactly what he wanted, his entire body felt on fire from the intense need. The sight of his husband straddling his lap did little to calm this overwhelming want. 

With a soft grunt, he guided Eddie to lean forward, enough to where he could wrap his arms around his thighs, tugging him back with one swift motion. Eddie moaned in realization as his knees settled on either side of Richie’s neck. He fervently lowered his front half to rest fully against Richie’s stomach, the action fully exposing him to his husband. He bit his lip to hold in another moan as he felt Richie’s warm breath ghosting over his skin; feeling his large hands spreading his cheeks already had Eddie going crazy. 

Eddie wrapped his fingers around the base of Richie’s hardening cock, holding it still as he admired the silver metal ring residing on the underside of the head. “Fuck baby, it looks so good,” he murmured, letting his lips brush against the tip as he spoke. 

Richie groaned, his hands tightening their hold on his spread cheeks while he tilted his head up to run teasing circles around his hole with the very tip of his tongue. 

Eddie whimpered, using his hand to slowly jerk Richie while he took the head between his parted lips. A shiver ran down his spine, produced by a mix of the way the metal felt dragging along his lip and the way Richie finally flicked his tongue around his rim. Unable to control himself, he pushed his hips back into Richie’s grip, craving more of his touch. 

The moan he let out around the hard length made Richie hiss in pleasure, giving his ass a gentle smack. Eddie took the hint and sank his lips further down onto his cock, allowing himself to adjust to the foreign feeling of the metal ball running along the roof of his mouth. It teased the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex in a way he usually didn’t experience unless Richie was brutally fucking his face. Knowing it drove Richie crazy when he pushed past it, he relaxed his jaw and slide his mouth further down, his chin resting against Richie’s pelvis. 

“Holy shit babe,” Richie cursed, his fingers digging into the pliant flesh of Eddie’s ass. “With the way you’re doing that, it makes me think you want me to come down your throat.”

Eddie whimpered as he pulled off, an obscene pop sounding in the air. He shook his head desperately as he sucked in a breath, letting his hand loosely stroke over Richie’s length. From behind him, he could hear the sound of a drawer being opened, followed by a few seconds of rummaging. A frustrated groan let his lips at the loss of Richie’s tongue idly playing with his hole. 

“Will you just fuck me already?” 

Eddie instantly regretted his impatient words the second he felt Richie’s tongue on him once again. His entire body shudder when Richie’s tongue circled around his hole, then trailed lower, licking a thick stripe along the skin between there and his balls. 

“Patience love,” he murmured, grazing his teeth against one of Eddie’s cheeks. “I gotta get you ready first.” These words were punctuated by the sound of a cap popping open and, seconds later, a lubed up finger was tracing around his rim. 

The moan that left Eddie’s lips was somewhere between pleasure and frustration, “Takes too long. I need you inside me now. It’s been so long.” He flicked his tongue teasingly over the metal jewelry, delighted by the groan it pulled from his husband. 

“I know baby.” His tone was understanding as he rub a comforting hand over the soft skin of Eddie’s back. “But I can’t fuck you without prepping you first. That would literally tear you open.” 

Once again, he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s thighs, pulling his hips back. He spread his cheeks open and urged him even further back, until he was practically seated against his tongue. Eddie’s fingers raked desperately against Richie’s thighs, leaving harsh red marks against the pale skin. He couldn’t find a single word to argue with as he felt Richie’s tongue pressing against his rim. Desperately, he wiggled his hips back, sighing in relief as his husband took the hint and pressed his tongue inside him. 

“Oh my god, yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, wrapping his hand around Richie once again, guiding him back to his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. His concentration took a dip as Richie built up a rhythm with his tongue, sliding it in and out of his body. A finger moved to join his tongue, slipping in alongside it and working with its pace. Eddie’s head dropped down to rest his cheek on Richie’s thigh, pulling his dick down against his tongue, lazily mouthing along the side. 

Richie slid his middle finger in to join the first, working his tongue as fast as he could to keep pace with his fingers. He knew how incredibly turned on his husband was; he could feel the way his dick twitched in arousal against him. He wanted to prep him as quickly as he could, while still being thorough enough to effectively stretch him open. After a few minutes, he withdrew his fingers; he knew if they didn’t get to it soon, he wouldn’t last, with the way Eddie held his cock in his mouth, simply letting each moan he omitted vibrate through him. He pushed Eddie’s hips forward slightly, patting his cheek. “On your stomach baby.” 

Eddie practically scrambled to lower himself onto his stomach onto their bed. He smiled in appreciation at the pillow Richie laid out in front of him; he raised his hips when he felt Richie nudge another one against his hip. 

“Please, Richie,” he begged desperately, his fingers curled in the pillowcase his arms rested against. “I want your cock inside me so bad.” 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it. Don’t worry Eds,” Richie stated smugly, coating his hand with a thick layer of lube before wrapping it around his painfully hard length. He brought his other hand back to tease his fingers between Eddie’s cheeks, allowing them to find his hole and slide in with ease. He immediately picked up a quick pace, slamming three fingers into him while his other hand jerked his own length. 

“C'mon!” Eddie exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder with every intention to demand Richie put his dick inside him that very second, but something about the way the metal at its tip brushed against his husband’s long fingers stole every last ounce of attention. An intense wave of pleasure rushed to his core as Richie moved to straddle his thighs, gripping his left cheek and pulling it apart. His right hand remained wrapped around the base of his dick, guiding it towards Eddie’s exposed hole. With a low groan, he let the metal brush lightly over his rim before slowly sinking into him. 

The room was filled with a mix of grunts and moans as Richie bottomed out. His eyes were drawn down to where he could see his dick, completely buried inside his husband. “Fuck, you look so good like this,” he growled, pulling his hips back far enough to slip out. Eddie whimpered. The feeling of the piercing dragging against his rim was almost enough to make him lose him, but he knew he wanted, _needed_ , more. 

“Richie, please,” he whined and pushed his hips back slightly, letting out a loud, drawn out moan when Richie’s hips finally connected with his. This time, they didn’t stop, working into a quick rhythm of powerful thrusts. “Yes, yes, yes!” Eddie cried out, burying his face in his pillow to stifle the roaring moans spilling all too easily from his lips. 

Richie braced both hands on either side of Eddie’s head and leaned down to press a series of kisses over his neck and shoulders. He snapped his hips forward over and over again, plowing into Eddie with an urgency only weeks without could build up. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grunted with each thrust, clamping his teeth down onto the sweaty skin of Eddie’s neck. “You feel so damn good.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, completely wrapped in the wild amount of pleasure coursing through his body. There was no doubt in his mind that he was incredibly close to what he knew would be a mindblowing release. “Ohhhh, ’m so close! Please, please, please! I need to come so bad!”

Richie was happy to oblige, shifting the angle of his hips so that the head of his cock rammed right against Eddie’s prostate. He pressed a hand down against Eddie’s lower back, the action causing his hips to jut against the pillow situated underneath him. Between that friction and the spark of smooth metal slamming against his prostate, it only took a few more thrusts before an intense release washed over him. He kept his face buried in the pillow, letting it muffle the scream of his husband’s name as he rode out his release. 

His whole body shuddered as Richie continued to pound into him. Eddie peeked over his shoulder, wearing a satisfied smile as his eyes caught Richie’s. He leaned down to capture Eddie’s lips between his in a messy kiss, pumping into him a few more times before his hips snapped forward and stilled as he spilled deep inside Eddie. 

After taking a minute to catch his breath, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck as he slowly pulled out, collapsing beside him on the bed. Eddie moved his head so that his chin rested on his bicep. Richie rolled onto his side to press a kiss to Eddie’s temple, tracing patterns with his fingernails over his back. 

“Amazing,” Eddie mumbled simply, his eyes dropping shut already. 

“Yes, you are,” Richie agreed, placing one last kiss to Eddie’s forehead before sliding off the bed, despite his quiet whine of protest. He returned a minute later with a warm washcloth and guided Eddie to turn over, wiping the rag over his stomach. After sufficiently cleaning him up, he moved Eddie towards the head of their bed, settling down beside him. He grabbed their blanket and pulled it over them, while Eddie cuddled against his side. Richie could tell Eddie was on the brink of slumber. Within seconds, he would be asleep. But that didn’t stop the next thought to cross his mind, nor did it stop him from vocalizing it. 

“What would you think about me getting my tongue pierced?”


End file.
